Say 'I Love You'
by NyctoQueen
Summary: They accused her of killing the so called pets and this gave her a bad name throughout her whole life in school. She was hurt. He on the other hand got what he wanted but wanted to be loved for who he is. The two worlds clash and mingle, but unfortunately people do not view that both their worlds are the same, and they then do everything to destroy the gaining trust. Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

She got hurt. She got bullied. She was silence itself.

He, a mister hotshot can get and do anything and anyone he wanted to, but could not seem to find love.

Can both be together despite being in different worlds?

Warning: Lemon In Future Chapters, Orihime x Ichigo, Mature Content, and Cussing.

Inspiration From: Say 'I Love You' by Kanae Hazuki.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Bleach or the plot to Kanae Hazuki anime Say 'I Love You.'

Note: When you see Flash then that is the start of a flashback.

"It was always like this. They hit me….they bully me…and they not only did they abandoned me…they also betrayed me."

Flash

"W-We didn't do it Ms. Green! Orihime did it, she killed those rabbits." A little girl said in desperation as Ms. Green gasped in horror when looking at the blood by Orihime feet and on her shirt. In Ms. Green eyes, she saw the blood on Orihime and not on the three girls accusing her of such crimes against the innocent animals. Ms. Green never did stop to wonder why Orihime was crying or why her hair was cut and laying on the ground behind her feet and all over her shirt, some of her hair sticked to the blood; she was bullied before the accusation.

Everything felt wrong to Orihime (She is 9 in this flashback.). She knew she should have stayed home from school, but wanting to impress her teachers with her determination to learn kepted her from staying home, but now, it felt like it was in vain for trying to impress them.

"My goodness Orihime! Why did you kill those poor rabbits!?" Ms. Green shouted at the poor girl. With anger and disgust, she glared at Orihime then snatched the crying girl by her arm and yelled at her. "Your parents will hear about this! Those rabbits were pets! Not for slaughtering you damned soul of a child!"

By now everyone began to crowd around the girls and teacher. They were staring at the 'criminal' and whispering 'Rabbit Killer' while pointing at Orihime. Orihime hiccupped then sobbed more, she had thought that they were her friends. That those who shared their cookies and stories with her were nice, and because of that, she labeled them as her good friends. But now since the three girls accused her of killing rabbits she felt her heart shatter in sadness. She felt nothing, only a deep stab in her heart as she was dragged away from the crowd of students and teachers into an empty classroom to sit in 'Time Out' while the principal sat down and called Orihime parents.

Unfortunately for Orihime, she was told after Ms. Green tried to call her parents to tell them of the horror she seen but was told by a cop that answered her mother cell phone, that her parents were in a car accident and died on impact. This crushed Orihime yet again, her eyes wide with fear and shock, and it did not help her feel any better on what Ms. Green said after telling her the tragic fate of her parents and brother.

"Hmpf! You are such a demon spawn that your own family took their lives…good for them." Ms. Green said while staring at the now unresponsive and frozen child.

Seeing to as Orihime wouldn't say nothing and just sob, Ms. Green then stood and left the room.

And that there, was the beginning of Orihime silence, and distrust in people all together.

~End of Flashback~

Orihime stared out the 4th story window of her school. It had been awhile since she had had a flashback of the past, and 8 years since her parents and older brother death. She was now 17 years old; a junior in highschool and the second topped ranked person in her grade and class. Normally she would grieve over her lost but it stopped when she reached middle school, now developing the feel of nothing yet still cared even if it was for little amount of people, but she was not exactly called Antisocial, but she showed traits of it and so people began to also label her as such. It was like the whole city knew of what she was accused of doing 9 years ago, and the rumors NEVER died down, in fact, there are a bunch of groupies that stalked and fangirled over not only 'hot celebrities' but the most popular guys in school were now glancing over at Orihime and whispering about the rumors told about her. It was getting annoying.

To toppin the ice-cream with a cherry, her teachers didn't even like her, except the principal, head librarian and the head librarian husband. It would seem Ms. Green made sure that ALL teachers knew of the 'trouble maker'.

Steel grey eyes glared at the groupie talking about her from the window she was looking out of, and only did they did shut up about her was when a guy tapped on one of the girls shoulder and told them to shut up or the person glaring at them from the window was going to kill them did they shut up about her.

The Teacher, Mr. Finn frowned in irritation, the orange haired beauty he had come to lust for _would_ indeed have the time to glare at those ungrateful brats than rather look at him with her grey eyes. Oh how he would give to make her look at him. In frustration he then slammed his hands on the desk to shut everyone up.

Once the class was quiet he then snapped his gaze to Orihime and once capturing her heated attention he then smiled kindly to her. That gaze made him purr with pleasure to be able to also get a rise out of the silent beauty. "Ms. Inoue." He said in a husky voice that was unnoticed by the class. "You will read the next sentence in English, yes?" He slicked his icky green hair out from over his thick framed glasses to stare at the now annoyed girl.

Slowly she stood and glared at the teacher yet kept her composure, this act could rival the topped ranked student, Ulquiorra; her best friend.

Clearing her throat she then parted her pale pink lips and began to read a line or two out of the book 'False Hopes', her voice was soft and gentle yet harden with firmness.

"He could never save me from the beginning, Sarah said in sorrow. He would never and could never save me from the inside no matter how many times he saved me from the out. He could never, and I mean never save me from a foul-"Her eyes then narrow in onto Mr. Finn as she gazed at him in disgust. "…ugly, unintelligent, beast." She said now setting her book down. Everyone was a bit amazed on how she read that whole line in fluent English that almost cancelled out her Japanese accent. Little did they know that she use to live with American families after she was placed in one home after another after her parents and brother death, this gave her the advantage to read English and talk properly. It helped a lot for English classes to take as a foreign language.

However her Aunt Mariska now sends her money every month and let Orihime live by herself after she was old enough to take care of herself after her Aunt "took Orihime into her care".

Mr. Finn was outraged at how she dared accused him of being a beast! Growling he then pointed at her then at the door and shouted "Orihime Inoue get out of my class!"

As if prepared to leave, she then grabbed her book bags and left the classroom. Said teacher was played a fool because 10 minutes later, the bell ringed. Haha, Orihime wanted out of the class as soon as possible and he just granted her that.

"OHHH check out THAT hit chick right there! OH! And that one right there too! Oh the gods have blessed us with hot chicks I tell ya'!" A brown haired teen yelled in a daze of lust. Sadly for him, he got hit in the face with a book bag.

"Shut it Keigo, I do not want you drawing attention to us, nor do I want a red handprint on my face." Said an orange haired teen that was 18 years old, it was his senior year and he wanted to survive the unbelievable year that he made it to. "Also-"He started then continued his sentence after closing his locker. "…I do not need you wooing females with your embarrassing tactics."

Keigo then whined. "Aw Ichigo, don't be like that! You know my skills of wooing is better than…-err." Keigo then quickly looked around to spot a nerd with big glasses and snot dripping out of his nose and a Pokémon shirt, he then pointed to the guy. "Better than him I tell ya'." Keigo shuddered in disgust. "Seriously Ichigo! People like him get no chicks and can't woo like me."

Ichigo laughed. "Maybe so."

Keigo then grinned mischievously. "Enough about my love life! How are you and Ari-chan? I heard you guys were going to hook up and she is keeping girls from you who she calls and I quote 'my man'." At that, Ichigo frowned some after being bumped into by a black haired and green eyed male that seemed cold and indifferent, AND he kepted on walking! Keigo then froze in his spot in the middle of the busy hallway.

"Hm? What is wrong Keigo?" Ichigo said now stopping.

"T-Th-That was Ulquiorra!" He said gulping, Ichigo however looked at the now disappeared bumper and scowled. "Well damn Keigo, why are you stuck to the ground? Not like he could hurt you, and if he does I'll get him, okay?"

Keigo nodded some then sighed now picking back up on what he was saying. "So anyways Ichigo…tell me!"

Ichigo sighed. "Well…I do not know Keigo, I do not feel-"

"She is the one." Keigo interrupted then sighed. "Oh come on Ichigo! She might be if you give that hot babe a chance! I mean she has the boobs, the looks, and everything…I mean her attitude is demanding and bitchy but her looks make up for it! What more do you want?"

Ichigo sighed. "Beauty does not last forever and that attitude is not very charming…but love does last forever and a kind personality." At that, Keigo laughed at Ichigo. "Yeah whatever Ichigo!" He said as they then turned to walk up the stairs to their last class period.

In front of the two who was also walking up the stairs to her last period was a female ass that Keigo just _had_ to grab, and so extending his right arm and hand, he then, before Ichigo could stop him, grabbed the walking female ass, and to make matters even worse, he took a peek at her panties.

It then was like slow motion for Ichigo as he looked up at the now turning around girl. To say she was beautiful felt too simple to think, in fact, she was absolutely _gorgeous_ with big round full breasts, long orange hair like his, and just so…curvy that he couldn't help but think perverted which led to his cheeks flushing red and proving her thoughts correct on who groped her and lifted her skirt. A scowl that rivaled his on one of his piss off days, was plastered on her angelic features, and her eyes…her eyes were cold and grey, like steel, and he could not help but shudder at the coldness from the directed anger now on him. What came next also seemed to slow down the world altogether.

"You." She hissed in venom while lifting up her leg getting ready to Sparta kick him back down the stairs.

"Keep your damn hands off of me!" And with a quick snap of her leg extending to kick him back down the stairs did he then recognized how strong she was as her foot then connected with his gut. Flying down the steps he then go, now starting from which he came. Quickly as it had happened the girl that kicked him rushed up the stairs while Keigo ran back down to help his friend. All the girls rushed to the popular handsome guy, and circling him, trying to help him while cursing the bitch that knocked him down the stairs.

"WH-Who the fuck was that!?" Keigo yelled over the forming crowd then he gulped; it was his fault.

A/N: This is my second Fanfiction and I thank you all for reading and reviewing. I do hope this Fanfiction was a bit better than the other one. See you later and stay tune for another chappy! ^-^ ~N.Q.


	2. Chapter 2

She got hurt. She got bullied. She was silence itself.

He, a mister hotshot can get and do anything and anyone he wanted to, but could not seem to find love.

Can both be together despite being in different worlds?

Warning: Orihime x Ichigo, Mature Content, and Cussing.

Inspiration From: Say 'I Love You' by Kanae Hazuki.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Bleach or the plot to Kanae Hazuki anime Say 'I Love You.'

Note: When you see Flash then that is the start of a flashback.

Ichigo was indeed perplex and in awe, it _was_ the first time any girl hit him physically. No, not the flirting kind of hit, but the actually landing a hit on him that literally brings him down to the ground kind of hit, but in his mind, the girl seemed familiar.

He continued to stare up at the stairs now hoping he could replay the memory like a film. Then all of a sudden, he began to laugh his ass off. A laugh that was so true and heartwarming that it brung Keigo out of his guilt trip for getting his friend injured to actually began to smile at Ichigo in wonder while the girls blushed.

"What's so funny Ichigo!? You got hurt!" Said a browned haired girl that ran to him with concerned written all over her face. Two of her friends shoved the chicks away from 'Ari's man', and _NO ONE_ rejected or stood up for themselves. Keigo moved out of the way just in time to avoid the shoving.

"Ah, hey Ari. How are you?" Ichigo said now remembering his sprained wrist, he winced in pain then tried to stand up with the help of Ari.

"I am fine, but nevermind me! The hell happen to you!? All I seen was you flying down the stairs after someone shouted at you and I want to know who that bitch is that did this to you!" Ari growled in anger, it was possessive and she saying loud and clear that she was surely going to get the girl that dared push her man down the steps.

"Well it was-"Ichigo was about to answer Ari question but got cut off.

"It was Orihime." Said a blonde girl. "Sh-she kicked Ichi-kun down the stairs then ran!"

To say Ari was pissed off was an understatement, she then looked to her two besties and said in a low voice filled with hate yet mischief. "Well girls, look like Rabbit Killer is on the move again! And trying to kill my darling!"

"Ari, she wasn't trying to kill me at all." Said Ichigo as he looked down at her with a suspicious look. He knew Ari and her way of terrorizing people to death and he was concerned about the girl that kicked him.

Actually, he began to rethink that. She (Orihime.) definitely did not have the body of a girl and the maturity in her cold grey eyes before he lost eye contact with her showed him the level of maturity held within her, and truth be told, the female had every right to do what she did, but he was _NOT_ going to throw his friend, Keigo under the bus because of what happened to him, and the misunderstanding.

Ari, wasn't believing any of this but said, "Yeah okay Ichi, but let's take you to the nurses office okay?"

Then she led him to the nurse's office down the hallway with Keigo now by his side. Keigo was being silent, and Ichigo knew why. Smiling, Ichigo set his hand on Keigo shoulder. "Do not blame yourself, you are still my awesome friend." With that said, Keigo smiled, but Ari, however, was jealous and wanted that look of care and affection pointed to her.

After finally reaching her destination, which was the library, she then walked on inside and to the library office. "Hello?" Orihime called out.

A pale white hand creped its way out of the dark and then wrapped around Orihime mouth to keep her from screaming and a strong arm wrapped around her waist to lift her up and to the middle of the library. Orihime then kicked and screamed not knowing who was trying to kill her, or worse, rape her.

Said hand and arm released her and a chuckle escaped the unknown person mouth, it was dark and quiet.

"Scared much Hime?" He said softly yet it was in a monotone voice.

Quickly she turned and glared playfully at her friend, her hands on her hips and leaning over into him as she tilt her chin up and playfully pouted.

"Ulquiorra I keep telling you to _not_ do that! You never listen!" She said in a huff.

"I do not listen to trash…" Ulquiorra said boredly, but Orihime knew that looking into Ulquiorra eyes told her a whole different story on what his moods were, and seeing as he doesn't facially show emotions, but with a shove to push him out of the way, she then walked past him to go organize some books. "Very funny Ulquiorra but next time I am going to kick you." She said smiling a rare smile even for her.

He visibly flinched at the thought of Orihime kicking him.

It was him trying to pull her away from seeing a gang fight did he receive her famous kicks. If she wanted to kick someone and kill them, he believed she could do it. Though it did seem like whatever gross and strange combination of foods that he seen her make before was actually helping her get stronger and had helped fill in her curves. Because of her kind and caring emotion (that she showed him) and her badass attitude that (she showed to others), he then fell for Orihime, but never really told her how he felt about her.

Maybe in due time he will?

RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG~

The bell had ranged and it was now time to go home for today.

"WHOO! The day is over! Now just one more day and we get to go to Dance Night. Haha right Ichigo!?" Keigo smiled now looking at his friend.

Silence…

Keigo began to worry that Ichigo was actually mad at him for getting kicked by that girl. Of course the girl was hot and fierce. I mean, no chick has ever kicked him, only flirt and tried to seduce him. After a few minutes Keigo tried to get Ichigo attention.

"Ichigo?"

Silence…

Keigo frowned then walked forward a bit then stopped right in front of Ichigo and yelled. "ICHIGO!"

At this Ichigo stopped now startled then scowled at Keigo. "What!?"

Keigo sighed. "Duuuude! You are still thinking about that girl!? She like, fucking Sparta kicked your ass like that main character off of 300! That girl is hot, feisty, evil, hot, mean, cold, and hot, and did I mention hot?" Keigo smiled then peered at his best friend all knowing like, Keigo wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ichigoisinlovesaywhatifyouare." Keigo said really fast.

"Wait, what Keigo?" Ichigo blinked now perplex.

"Haha I was right!" Keigo fist pumped into the air then he walked on ahead, Ichigo merely shook his head and laughed while looking at his bandaged hand.

"Yes Keigo, you probably are right, but it's just…I cannot get her out of my head and I rather enjoyed the look of hate in her eyes, it is like a refreshment. After that kick, all I wanted to do was be her friend instantly."

Keigo, on the other hand, was not seeing what Ichigo meant, then he sighed. "Ugh, Ichigo, you have Ari, and Ari has you. I mean she is perfect for you! Besides, I read that same hair color is a no-no in the dating world and I know that that chick hates you." Keigo said now blabbering off, but Ichigo wasn't listening right now, in fact, he seen that same orange haired female again and quickly saying a 'See you later' to Keigo, he then jogged over to the girl, ignoring the 'Don't run in the hallways' that followed him as he pasted by teachers.

Grey eyes harden into annoyance as she stared at the spikey worms and thumbtacks decorating her locker, and no it wasn't just the worms and thumbtacks, it was also words taped on her locker saying, 'Slut!', 'Rabbit Killer', 'Psychotic Bitch ','Kill Yourself', and 'Antisocial Freak.' The list went on, but she calmly removed the thumbtacks from not only her locker but shoes as well then set the little bugs go outside. Slowly she slipped on her shoes and her work uniform from a Bakery she worked at called 'Sweet Chibis.' The uniform was a short black skirt with folds and a white blouse that said 'Bake the Cake' with cute Chibis hanging onto every letter. It seemed childish but the Bakery payed good money for her to get food and other useful things for herself.

After cleaning out her locker she then slammed it closed and went outside to start her walk to the Bakery but was stopped by someone calling for her when she reached a good meters from the school; it was _him._

"W-wait! Slow down a minute!" Ichigo called out, of course she stopped and turn to glare at him but that was it. He then cleared his throat and extend his non-bandage hand to shake hands with her. "Hi. I am…i-I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He smiled at the female. Never before had he ever stuttered in front of a girl! They always did the stuttering.

"And I am leaving..." She said coldly, which reminded him of Ulquiorra. Slowly she turned and walked away but he stopped her by gently grabbing her arm, and as if a reflex she quickly turned and was going to slap him but he stopped her hand with a bit of effort. " .Alone! You are a pervert and is just like the others!" She snatched her arm away then went on her way.

Ichigo felt a bit at lost, but was determined to try again tomorrow. He knew what was in her locker so he just held back on trying to speak with her but tomorrow he will. Smiling he began to think on when a girl shot him down so quickly. The answer was never, and no he wasn't being cocky, it's just, he could not believe it, guess that's what being popular does to you.

This was a new beginning.

A/N: Going to stop it right here, so stay tune for more chapters and thanks again for your support .n.n

~N.Q.


	3. Chapter 3

She got hurt. She got bullied. She was silence itself. He, a mister hotshot can get and do anything and anyone he wanted to, but could not seem to find love. Can both be together despite being in different worlds?

Warning: Lemon In Future Chapters, Orihime x Ichigo, Mature Content, and Cussing.

Inspiration From: Say 'I Love You' by Kanae Hazuki.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Bleach or the plot to Kanae Hazuki anime Say 'I Love You.'

Note: When you see Flash then that is the start of a flashback.

He was here, again, as usual.

It was getting very annoying and frustrating that he constant comes to her job to harass her with his eyes and try and flirt with her. It was bad enough that at school he was undressing her now he was doing it while she was on her shift. She could not tell anyone that she feel like he is harassing her when he hasn't even touched her. But, she did have a feeling that something was going to happen to her because of him. Maybe she should be cautious around him both at school and at work.

"Alright…" Orihime said while typing in the prices on the cashier as she added up all the cakes that he bought. "That will be $12.35 Mr. Finn." She said in her best cheerful voice.

Mr. Finn smiled and spoken to her after smoothing back his green hair, no doubt dying it. "Thank you Hime-chan, I hope you are ready for the test tomorrow?" He then try to smooth his fingers down her hand but she quickly handed him his bag of sweets before he could even touch her and she also took the money and change from his hand before giving him his receipt.

Chuckling he then turn and left, but someone seen the predator like smile on Mr. Finn's lips before he left the store.

Orihime visibly let out a sigh.

It took a lot out of her to not to run away from the guy, he scared her and so she hid it with the look in her eyes. In truth, she wasn't really badass, she was just like any other girl that had been hurt and had lost her family, but she hides it by working, joining clubs, studying, and hanging out with her friends. Yes, she has friends, and on Saturday night they will be going to Dance Night to relax and have fun.

At school, it was like, she _had_ to hide her true feelings, and believe it or not, she actually felt bad for kicking that guy and hurting his wrist. Maybe she will make him a medicine that she created from herbs to help him get his mind off of the pain. The medicine will gradually heal his pain overnight but the most interesting then would be that his brain will not even think about the pain so it will basically 'trick' him into thinking nothing is wrong with him, so it would be pretty cool to test out her medicine on others. Of course she wasn't blind to not see the bandage on him and that was why she had to get away from him; he made her feel weird.

Orihime was in fact studying and trying to become a doctor.

Smiling, she then continue to add up prices and give out the sweets to the ones paying for them. Her work was interrupted when the owner of the bakery began to talk to her. Slowly and smiling brightly (Which was true and warming) she turn around to face him.

"Hello Mr. Urahara. Is something wrong?" She asked also with curiosity.

"Weeeeeellllll I was wondering if you could make a deliver to an old friend of mine? He lives a few miles away so you can take the delivery car and drive on out there." He said smiling behind his fan.

Nodding her head she then say, "Yes sir I will do it!" She walked to go get the keys and take off her hair net.

At that time, Yoruichi came out from the back of the Bakery.

Urahara then turn around to greet his wife. "Well hello lovely. How is things at the back of the shop? Or were you watching the whole time?" At that moment Orihime came from the employee room wearing a black jacket that had 'S.C.' on the back. In her hand was the order of pies and a few cakes. "Well, I'll be back."

"Wait, Orihime." Urahara said while taking out a check from his sleeves then he handed it over to her.

Slowly she held out her hand hesitantly but eventually took it, a smile tugged at her lips as she gaze up at her mother and father figures. Ever since she worked here they always treated her as if she was their own daughter. That made her happy. Quickly she hugged them then bowed. "Th-thank you." She said.

"Oh no problem Orihime. Just take the car home with you tonight after you finish up your last delivery for today. You may drive the car to school, okay?" Yoruichi said while smiling kindly to Orihime.

"Y-yes Ma'am, and thank you again."

"Alright, then we shall see you tomorrow then." And with that being said, Orihime quickly said her goodnights and headed for the door.

A sigh came from Urahara while he snapped his fan shut, he then turn to his wife and showed in his eyes how serious he was going to be. "You saw it, didn't you?"

"I did, and as much as I want to ban him from our Bakery, I can't due to no hard evidence that he has touched her or said anything vulgar to her. If anything, he was talking about school." Yoruichi said while watching the two middleschoolers as they cleaned the floors while a big guy carried heavy boxes to the supply store at the back. Urahara took then sigh yet again. "I do not feel right. I am also deeply concern for Orihime, especially when she is like a daughter to us. But all we can do is just watch out for her."

Yoruichi nodded. "For now until, unfortunately, something happens to her which I hope doesn't."

He tossed and turn in his bed because of the pain in his wrist. In fact it seemed to have gotten worse.

Sighing he stared at his ceiling.

No matter how many times he tried to get her out of his head he just couldn't! She was beautiful and he knew deep down that she was a caring, carefree kind of girl, but the question is, 'Why is she hiding her true feelings at school?' Maybe someone had done something to her and left a deep scar on her heart.

~ The front door in his home closed and two voices were talking. ~

It angered him to know that the girl was hiding her true feelings because of someone else. It made him want to hug her and tell her that everything will be alright, that she did not have to hold back her feelings because of dumbasses.

He sighed yet again then got up to go down the stairs, the pain in his wrist slowly but gradually increasing. As he got closer to the living room, he saw a bit of orange hair leave. Blinking he rubbed his eyes and thought that the pain was getting to him so he just went to the kitchen to where is dad was at.

~Before He Went Downstairs ~

Slowly she parked the car to the side of the street and walked up to the reddish brown bricked house while taking the sweets with her.

Once close to the door she knocked on it after doubling over to see if it was the correct address. And it was because a black haired man that seemed to be in his 30's open the door with a cigarette between his lips, he then smiled warmly at the girl. "Well hello. How may I help you?" He said in a smooth voice.

"We-well sir, I have your cake and pie that you wanted." Orihime said nervously.

"Oh! You must be from Sweet Chibi's. Please, come on in…it is kind of cold out here." He said now stepping out of the way to let her in. Slowly yet cautiously Orihime went into the house to see two little girls that looked like they were in middle school and a rather, large poster of a smiling woman on the wall to the left. Blinking she then look at the two girls and then to the man behind her that was now walking in front of her. "Is that your wife?" Orihime ask, fidgeting with the bag.

Chuckling he then rummage through his wallet to get the money. "Yes, that was my wife."

Gasping Orihime then looked down embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry sir, I did not me-"

"It is okay. No need to apologize Ms.?" He walked to her arching an eyebrow in question.

"O-oh it's just Orihime." She said fidgeting some, still embarrassed that she didn't know.

"Very well then, you may call me Isshin if you want, and these are my two daughters Karin and Yuzu." He said motioning the girls to bow and be respectful to the guest and they did.

"Hello Karin and Yuzu, I am Orihime." She bowed to the two then slowly rise back up to her height.

"Nice to meet you." Yuzu said.

"Yes, nice to meet you. Anyways Dad! I and Yuzu are going to go finish cooking, and by cooking, I mean Yuzu." Karin said now tugging on her twin.

"Haha, they are so cute Mr. Isshin." Orihime said smiling as she exchange the pie and cake for the money, which she put in a pouch.

"Thank you." He said nodding.

"Well Mr. Isshin, I must go. I have school tomorrow and I need to study for a test."

"Aw, well alright- but, you don't happen to go to Los Soul Highschool, would you?" He asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact, I do. It is my junior year."

"Ah? Hm, it is my son last year in highschool. Well it is nice meeting you, and please come over anytime you want to." He said showing her the way out.

"Likewise Mr. Isshin! And will do." Then she left after giving him a warm smile.

At that moment Ichigo came down the stairs to check on the food and to see who it was.

"Hey Da-"But before Ichigo could get out his greeting, his Dad was already about to kick him in the face with both of his feet, but Ichigo blocked it with his arm. Then his wrist flare in pain from having forced blasted at it. Ichigo then cried out in pain and stumble to sit on the couch while cradling his arm. Isshin seen this then quickly walked to see what was wrong with his son. "Son, the hell happen to your wrist? It is very swollen!" At that time, Ichigo two sisters ran out of the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"Nii-san!?" Yuzu cried out then ran to look at him in concern, Karin on the other hand, simply walked to see what was wrong with her older brother.

"It is nothing Dad, Yuzu…it was just a misunderstanding that got me kicked downstairs today at school." Ichigo said chuckling.

"So a girl kicked your butt?" Karin asked curiously, now wanting to know who this person was.

"Literally, Karin." Ichigo said.

"Haha!" Isshin laughed.

"Love is in the air! My boy will fall in love!" Quickly going over to the poster of his wife and crying while telling her how his boy was finally becoming a man and no longer going to be a manwhore, but then Isshin received a kick to his face from Ichigo; Isshin is knocked out.

"Perverted old man." Ichigo growled then went into the kitchen as a bell that signaled dinner was ready ringed.

Smiling, Yuzu clapped her hands together and ran to the kitchen. "Dinner is ready!"

Karin grunted then dragged their knocked out father to the dining room. "Come on old man, dinner is ready. "

"Haaaaa." He replied, still in a daze.

Round 106: Ichigo Won.

A/N: Another chappy up and I'm sorry for not uploading sooner, I have a lot of stuff to do with school and so on, but please hang on in there! Another chappy of both 'New Assistant' and 'Say 'I Love You' will be coming out soon. ~N.Q.


	4. Chapter 4

She got hurt. She got bullied. She was silence itself. He, a mister hotshot can get and do anything and anyone he wanted to, but could not seem to find love. Can both be together despite being in different worlds?

Warning: Lemon In Future Chapters, Orihime x Ichigo, Mature Content, and Cussing.

Inspiration From: Say 'I Love You' by Kanae Hazuki.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Bleach or the plot to Kanae Hazuki anime Say 'I Love You.'

Note: When you see Flash then that is the start of a flashback.

"Who is she? What is her true feelings really like? What happened to make her so …cold?"

Flash

"M-Ms. Green?" Said a boy with orange hair.

He was very shy and wanted to tell the principal what he saw and why Orihime was crying. He even heard what Ms. Green said and wanted to help out the distraughted girl.

"Hm?" Ms. Green said in her best voice that was supposed to be nice. She knows this little boy father and wanted to treat the child of her lust very good, and he was in fact funding the school. Boy, does Ms. Green love a man with not only money, but looks as well. She shudder as she then moved her red hair out of her face. It made her hot just thinking of this little boy dad. She then cough while turning her attention to the boy. "Yes Ichigo?"

"I…I saw it. I saw those girls kill those rabbits…" He slowly drawed a circle with his onto the floor while looking down.

"Indeed you did, but run along Ichigo, I must file a report."

Of course Ms. Green wasn't going to listen to the boy because the little girl had already been dealt with. Besides, her parents was not funding the school so why should she care for the killing brat?

~Ending Flashback ~

Ichigo snapped his eyes open and gasped, the teacher turned from his board to stare at Ichigo, slowly his eyes opened from its squint. "Is your wrist still hurting Ichigo? Maybe go to the nurse?"

Ichigo shook his head no but smiled, which melted the girls in the classrooms. "No sir. I will be fine."

Gin arched an eyebrow then slowly settle his eyelids back into a squint. "Very well then."

Orihime stared at the black board behind Mr. Finn as she tried to pay attention to what he was saying, and yet, it was very hard to when the groupies to the side of her was glaring with hate at her, and the teacher looking as if he won over her virginity or something. If any class she hated the most, it was this class, well, not the class, but the people in the class.

Orihime then began to draw in her medicine book the herbs she has seen and the information about them. She remember the medicine she had in her bag and wondered if the guy she kicked down the stairs was here today? In fact, if he suffers too much pain, it will boost up his temperature and give him a fever, so she hoped that he at least took pain killers to rid some of the pain.

Wait….why was she so worried about this guy she has never seen or heard of before? Okay, she has heard about him, but never thought he would be the person she'd kick down the stairs, and let alone at school! And to add a bonus, around a bunch of his groupies surrounding him.

Shaking her head she then close her book and look out the window. She did not even know why she went to her classes when she is a straight 'A' student and got most of her credits to graduate; by most she just needed one more to go, but needed to take a class to be a nurse, to then, later on in life, a doctor.

Today was a looong day, especially with all the hate and lust going on. _**Shudders**_

"Hey Ichigo, who ya' looking for? It is time to go home." Keigo asked as he then move to greet his friend.

"Oh hey Keigo, and you know who. "Said Keigo as he looked around for the orange haired female.

Keigo sighed then leaned against a railing as he helped his friend look for the girl. In truth, Keigo wanted Ichigo to go out with Ari so that he could not fall deeper in love with her. Yes, he (Keigo) always loved her because of that one night she had save him from getting ran over by a bus.

He felt that it was his fault for falling for Ari, because on that night he did want to get killed by the bus, it was the reason why he purposely strayed from the sidewalk. Yet Ari saved him. When he looked into her reddish brown eyes, he knew he was in love. By the time his second year in middleschool, he found out she was in love with Ichigo. That did crush him, but he remained perverted and as goofy as possible, and the sad thing is that he couldn't even tell his best friend.

At that time a tall looking girl with black hair walked passed them. She wore a college shirt that said 'We Kick Ass' on the back, and 'Society Karate Club' on the front. Keigo then blinked in shock. It was his first time seeing a college girl, and boy was she fine and mature, but he knew not to offensively touch her. Her shirt screamed 'I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU'. Gulping he then resume his search, but found a sticky note on his shirt. Curiously he stared at the note, reading it upside down. The note said:

'I found her, and I told you, but you weren't paying attention, so I'll see you later.' –Ichigo K.

Keigo growled then stomped off to find his friend.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…."She said smiling to the very cute and small kitty, slowly the kitten advance toward her while watching for a sign of threat from the human. When the kitten couldn't find any threats, it then pounce into Orihime lap. Smiling, Orihime picked the kitten up and nuzzle it. "So cute and furry. Hm, I shall name you Berry-chan."

Giggling she then set the kitten down onto the ground and slowly stood. The kitten purred while rubbing against Orihime leg. Another giggle escaped Orihime but then a throat that was being cleared interrupted her. Gasping she quickly spun around to look at the stalker.

"Y-you…how long have you been there?" She said then look sadden when the kitten scampered away from the intruder.

"O-oh I am sorry, i-it's just you looked so…peaceful and pretty, that I couldn't help but watch you." Ichigo said.

Orihime was about to walk away while blushing, but she couldn't. She had to give him the medicine. Sighing nervously, she then fumble into her book bag and quickly extended her arm and turned her head away while the medicine was in her hand to give it to him. "H-here." She said blushing more.

Blinking, Ichigo used his uninjured hand to take it, his long fingers brushing her soft hand. A static that felt wonderful to them both, shocked them. Both of them stood frozen, wanting to hold each other, but their worlds, that hand chains around them, reigned them back to their 'respectable' positions.

Carefully, Ichigo looked at the bottle. "Wh-what is this?"

Sighing she turned to look at him then down to the ground. "Me-medicine…I know you are in a lot of pain, so I made more medicine so that you could calm your future fever and decrease the pain, a-and I'm sorry!" Quickly she spun around to run away, but he gently yet firmly grabbed her arm and tugged her back. "Pl-please, may I know your name?" He said softly while staring down at her. While saying it, he just had to move strands of her orange soft hair out of her face and between her ears.

Her cheeks flushed more. "It's Orihime…"

A honk had disturbed their gazes and quickly Orihime look to see her friend, smiling she then tugged her arm away and he released her. "I must go Ichigo." But before she could go, he gave her a sticky note. "Text me…" He said to her. Nodding her head, she then ran while taking the keys out to the delivery car and hopped into the car to trail her friend.

Ichigo smiled then stared at the bottle;

It was the first gift anyone gave him, and because of that, it seemed to deeply engrave her into his heart without him knowing. I mean, who knows what to give a boy who could get anything he wanted? Obviously, she did.

A/N: Sorry about the late update AND if this chappy sucked. Please don't bite my head off! ;3; but anyways R&R and I'll see you all later! ~N.Q.


End file.
